


Villainous Thing

by ChewySquid



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Some Plot, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChewySquid/pseuds/ChewySquid
Summary: Just a collection of Voxmore family shenanigans including an OC I made. There Will be some plot stuff. All around just a fun time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> K.O. and Company are bored when a new face shows up, A girl named Levi that seems to be pretty cool. At least for now.
> 
> \----
> 
> So Ive been watching alot of OK K.O. lately and decided to make a Voxmore kid. I figured what the heck someone would like it maybe.
> 
> Its a pretty short one shot because I tried to do my best and write it like an actual episode of the show. Which I probably won't do again. Anyways Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Enter Levi

KO sighed, smiling down at the perfect job he had done cleaning the store. It hadn't even taken that long!

"Enid look! I shaved my cleaning down by 2 minutes!" KO grinned at the bored-looking girl at the register. 

"Nice job KO, Mr. Gar is definitely going to be happy about that." She said shooting the smaller boy a relaxed smile. "Now if we could just get something exciting to happen" 

It had been a couple of months since the last Voxmore attack, the last one being Darrel and Fink finally working together. The gang thought now that Professor Venomous and Lord Boxmore had teamed up there would be more chaos but seems things had gone quiet.

Which was good... if you weren't bored heroes in training.

"Isn't it good that Boxmore and Professor Venomous are quiet?" KO questioned more to himself. 

"Yes and no." Enid starts as Rad pops his head in from the back room.

"Usually when a villain is quiet it means they are planning something big," Rad says before popping back into the back room.

"Exactly." Enid sighs. "I guess either way it's a win-win. We get some peace and then later something fun." she finishes her focus shifting to the magazine she had been reading before. 

KO seems less relaxed.

"What do you mean! Arent you worried whatever it is might be really bad?!" 

Enid looks at KO and opens her mouth just as the bodega's door opens and a new customer walks in. KO and Enid both look at the customer and they stop in their tracks as they notice everyone looking at them.

"Um.... are you not open..." the girl asks raising a brow. 

Enid and KO blink and shake their heads.

"Oh no of course we are! Please go ahead and look around." Enid says as the mysterious girl simply nods with a uninterested look on her face and heads to the chips. 

KO watches the girl. Hes never seen her around before, Was she new? This was perfect chance to make new friend and get his mind off of the evil duo across the street. 

"Hello!" KO says as he pops up next to the browsing girl who turns to look at him.

"Hello." she answers amused at the child infront of her, the light from above making her skin shimmer a bit to KO's delight.

"Oooo! Are you wearing glitter?" KO said looking over the woman in front of him who chuckles, her skin was lightly tanned but in various spots on the skin he could see there was a purpleish white shine to it. 

"No those are my scales." She points to her face where around her eyes glittering pearlessent scales glitter before turning purple where her ear and jaw meet leading to pinkish fin like ears. 

"Oh." KO smiled. "They are so pretty, my names KO by the way! " he said excitedly, the girl simply smiling before moving on from the chips and grabbing some mini donuts and a energy drink. 

"I'm Levi. It's nice to meet you KO." Levi greeted heading towards the register, KO following her. 

"I've never seen you around here before." he says jumping to sit on the counter so he's eye level with Levi. 

"Yeah I'm new around here" Levi answers handing over her items to Enid. 

"Really? Thats pretty cool. Welcome to Lakewood plaza then." Enid says scanning Levi's items. "I'm Enid, and the blue guy in the back is Rad."

Levi looks at the three employees. 

"Nice to meet you guys." She says her gold eyes scanning the three heroes along with the shop. "This place is nice." She says handing over some money. "I'll definitely be back." she says taking her items before walking out of the store with a wave. 

KO waves enthusiastically watching the girl walk off. 

"That's great we have a new friend!" The kid says hopping off the counter, Enid smiles at her friend.

"Yeah and seems she really liked it here she even said she'd be back."

KO smiles and looks out the door hoping that he would see his new friend soon. 

Levi comes in the next day at the same time. KO gasps in surprise at seeing her. 

"Levi your back!" He cries heading over to his new friend who huffs as she runs a hand through her short mint colored curls. 

"I am." she sighs. "Sure is a hot one out there almost dried up on the way over." She says fanning herself, the sun outsides was shinning as bright as it could today. 

"You could say that again." Rad says coming out from the back room to greet Levi. "Maybe Boxman hasnt sent any robots over because it's to hot." He jokes while grabbing water bottle from one of the coolers. 

Levi raises a brow at the blue alien. 

"Oh right your new around here Levi." Enid says closing looking up from her magazine. "Boxman is the owner of that factory across the street. He's a villan and is always sending robots to mess with us."

"Well, he hasn't sent anything in what seems like forever." Rad jokes leaning against the counter as Levi does her round of chips before grabbing the same snack as the day before. 

"Sounds scary." Levi says more amused than anything as she approches the three heroes with her purchases. 

"Oh no dont be scared!" KO reassures. "We fight Boxmans robots all the time and will keep you safe!" 

"I'm so relieved." Levi responds as she pays for her snacks. 

"This gonna be your usual everyday?" Enid asked looking at the donuts and energy drink. 

"Oh it's not for me, I have a little sister who goes through those things in a minute." KO looks at his new friend interested. 

"Oh so you moved here with your family?" Rad asks finishing up his water watching the new girl nod. 

"Yup, I have a big family." Levi starts pocketing her change in the pocket of her tropical floral dress. "My dad's are the reason I'm here though, they need help with their business so here I am." she shrugs grabbing her bag of snacks. 

"Really? Thats so nice of you!" KO smiles looking up at the girl with a look of admiration anyone who helps out their parents is a good person in his book. 

"Yeah, although they still have doubts about me helping out so I'm most just training and being tested. It's a pain but what can you do." Levi shrugs her face showing the same indiffrence as always. 

Enid smiles and throws Levi a thumbs up. 

"Hey man, hang in there. I'm sure your dads will see you kick butt soon." She tells Levi, who nods. Rad is about to make a comment when suddenly a loud alarm sounds. "No way! Right now?!" Enid says jumping over the counter KO and Rad hot on her tail. 

"You just stay safe is here Levi!" KO shouts at the girl. "We'll keep you safe!" 

Levi watches the three heroes as a Voxmore box falls from the sky reavealing Raymond, Shannon and Darrell. She watches as the battle begins before going into the back of the store where the bodegas survalence is located, bringing out a usb from her pocket she plugs it into the back of the monitors and begins to download all the footage. She types a few things into the monitor listening to the sounds of fighting outside to make sure her cover wasn't blown. With a beep Levi pulls out the usb and pockets it once again before heading to the front of the store just in time to watch the three robots get sent flying. 

"Look at them go." she whistles exiting the bodega watching the three heroes highfive eachother in victory. 

"Oh Levi, did you see our awesome victory! We totally kicked their robo butts!" Rad grins. 

"See Levi, you had nothing to worry about!" KO cheers. 

"You three were really amazing, Thanks so much for keeping me safe." Levi say leaning down to give KO a high five. 

"Man that felt so good!" Enid said stretching. "We must be getting stronger because Those robots were a piece of cake." 

Levi watches them celebrate amused. 

"Well, I should get going. I'm already running late." the girl says waving. "Have a good rest of your shift." And with that Levi is gone, the heros not even aware of the crime that had just taken place under thier nose as they walk back into their shop. 

Levi doesn't even bother hiding the fact that she heads to Voxmore, walking through the front doors and down the hall into the main office where her fathers at the end of the table, Levi reaches into her pocket and pulls out the usb brandishing it. 

"I've got it, and no one saw me. "She says placing the usb on the table and sliding it to the two men. 

Venomous catches it in his hand as he looks at the girl infront of him. 

"Well done Levi." He says pocketing the usb. 

"I knew we could count on you!" Boxman grinned turning to his business partner. "Seems we were right to trust her judgment PV, so what do you say?" 

Professor Venomous glances at Lord Boxman and nods. They both stand and walk to their new minions side. It was a risky gamble to create a being from both his and Boxmans DNA, so many things could have gone wrong, but this just proved that it was worth the effort. 

"Welcome to the family business." Venomous say placing a hand on his daughters shoulder as Boxman places his hand on her upper arm. The three villans grin at eachother.

Things would be alot more interesting from now on.


	2. Dad's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venomous decides its time to trust Boxman a little more and Levi gets a very important mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, So I decided to make Wednesday's my upload date for this fic.
> 
> There isnt alot of Levi in this chapter but I make up for it with some soft Voxmore scenes.
> 
> Thanks so much for all the support didn't think anyone would like this.

Chapter 2: Dad's Night Out

Venomous holds his breath as he looks down at the petri dish under his scope, It had been tricky for him but there was no doubt that he had finally reached a breakthrough in his research, all he needed was one last adjustment and-

"VENOMOUS!" the sudden cry of his partner came as he crashed into his lab startling him enough to drop his work, Venomous watched as a week's worth of work disintegrated into dust before his eyes. "Those microbots you asked me to make you are completed as ordered!" Lord Boxman shouted totally unaware of what he had done.

"Boxman..." Professor Venomous growled trying his best not to lose his patience as he turned to glare daggers at the shorter villain. "What." he hissed. "Have I told you about interrupting my work." 

Boxman suddenly realizing his mistake take's a deep gulp.

"Ah- Well you see... I-"

"What. Did. I. Tell. You." Boxman winces at the Professors tone.

"You... You told me if the door is closed that I had to knock quietly..."

"Oh, so you remember? Then you obviously know what you did wrong." Venomous narrows his eyes at the guilty-looking man who simply nods. "That was a week's worth of work Boxman, A. WEEKS. worth." He pinches the bridge of his nose trying to relieve the headache beginning to form.

"Oh Venomous, I'm so sorry." Lord Boxman apologizes sincerely. "I was so excited to be done with these microbots that it simply slipped my mind." He says chuckling nervously. 

Venomous looks at his partner, glaring at his sweating form... And then he sighs. 

"I luckily have been recording my finding so i can recreate my work fast..." He says running a hand through his hair, the dark locks slightly disheveled from his work. As per usual Venomous could never stay mad at Boxman for too long. "Put them on the table there carefully." he orders as he sits back in his chair for a well-deserved break. 

Boxman doesn’t speak for fear of angering Venomous and simply goes to put the small container onto the table. Professor Venomous watches Boxman move and a thought begins to form in his mind. He had been with Boxman for more than a few months. They literally made a child together.... maybe it was time that he put a little more trust in his partner. 

"Boxman." he says stopping said villain as he wwas about to leave the lab. 

"Yes Professor?" Boxman says uncertain.

Venomous watches him for a moment, then he nods and sits up in his chair folding his hands together onto his lap. 

"Let’s have Dinner out tonight, there is something..." He pauses wondering for a moment if this was the right thing to do, but with another firmer nod he makes his decision. "I need to tell you something important. Let’s say 8?" 

Boxman is blown away for a moment... and then he grins. 

"Oh yes of course!" he gushes. "Dinner at 8! Sounds great PV." Boxman practically jumps in the air excited for the time away from work with his favorite person. 

"Perfect. I'll make reservations." Venomous turns back to his work ending the conversation. The door slides shut in Boxman’s face, but he is already spinning around in glee. 

But its short lived as a scoff sound’s from behind him. He turns to look at Fink and blushes in embarrassment trying to cough out an excuse for himself, but Fink beats him to the punch.

"Well that sounds bad." she says a look of remorse on her face. 

Lord Boxman blinks confused. 

"Eh...what?"

"Welllllll...." Fink begins putting a hand to her cheek in thought. "Usually when the boss wants to talk like this, it's never a good thing..." the rat minion says shaking her head slightly.

"What?" Boxman says confused before the smaller girls comment processes in his mind. "Wait, what do you mean?!" Panic begins to creep into Lord Boxman’s voice. "No, that can’t be true! Professor Venomous and I are perfectly fine." he says with a huff crossing his arms. 

"Mmmm" Fink starts with a thoughtful look on her face. "Maybe that’s true... BUT you DO keep being your clumsy, lame self and while my Boss DOES have a soft spot for you, he DOES have his limits." She turns to walk down the hallway a mischievous look on her face. "But hey maybe I'm wrong." She says digging her hand into her pocket and pulling out a piece of gum and popping it into her mouth. "Have fun tonight Boxy~" Fink says cheerfully walking away. 

Silence fills the hallway as Boxman stares at the ground in thought. Venomous didn’t seem angry... mostly he seemed tired. Oh Cod, he was tired of him wasn’t he?! He had thought they were doing so well but Fink was right he was more than annoying most of the time.

"Oh no no no..." Boxman grits as he begins to make his way down the hall. What was he going to do? There were only a few hours till he had dinner with Venomous and there wasn’t exactly much he could do in the ways of upping his chances. He couldn’t cancel the dinner of course and he'd never stand up Venomous. There was only one option... he needed to stall. "Yes yes." the inventor nods as he travels through his lab. "I'll stall the conversation long enough to show PV that I'm worth staying with!" he comes to a specific room and the door slides open revealing a giant water tank along with a pretty plain room. 

At the bottom of the tank sitting cross-legged is Levi who turns at the sound of her father’s entrance away from the laptop where she was watching footage from the bodega's surveillance. 

"Dad?" Levi questions, brow raised at the look of panic on her father’s face.

"Levi front and center!" Boxman orders. Levi shoots out of the tank and flips landing in front of her father. She looks at the floor and then her father and moves to the left a tiny bit to be center. "I am giving you a VERY important mission tonight." he says beginning to pace. 

Levi's indifference doesn’t seem to change but her eyes betray her sparkling. 

"Is that so? I'll do my best then Dad." Levi says watching her father pace.

"Yes you will! Nothing can go wrong tonight do you understand!" Boxman stops pointing up at his daughter making sure she’s paying attention.

"Yes Dad, What’s the mission? Am I finally going to have my big reveal as a villain?" Levi grins at the thought of finally doing her part as a villain. 

"Eh- no." Boxman pats his daughters’ arm. "No, you'll be doing something much more important." He says leading her out of her room and to the playroom where all his other children and Fink seem to gather to play. "Children! And Fink"

Daryll, Shannon and Raymond stand up front and center as Fink looks up mildly interested from her phone.

"So you all know, Professor Venomous and I are going out tonight and everything must be perfect when we get back!" He looks over his kids before gesturing to Levi. "I am leaving Levi here in charge for the night." he turns to said hench daughter. "No one is allowed out of the lab, have them have dinner at 6 and be in bed at 9!" 

"9 o clock!?" Fink groans slumping in her chair and Boxman ignores her.

"And the last thing is- Don’t you dare attack the plaza while we are gone. Understand!" Lord Boxman glares at all the kids in the room now. "Now I have to get ready. Levi, introduce yourself to everyone." He says turning to walk down the hall and begin his preparations for the night. 

Levi watches her father go before turning to her siblings. The room filled with tension... 

8 o'clock comes faster than Lord Boxman thinks and after a quick get up change he is at the door waiting for Venomous who arrives shortly after. He's not wearing his Lab coat which makes Boxman glad he decided to ditch his own.

"Ah right on time." Venomous says grabbing his car keys of the wall. "I made a reservation at the Italian place down the way, that sound good?" he ask looking down at the shorter villain. 

"Of course!" Boxman says with a grin. "I just love Italian! The bread, the wine, the pasta! Delicious!" 

Venomous raises a brow at Boxman’s enthusiasm. 

"Right... Who did you leave in charge of the lab?" the professor asks before they step out of the lab. 

"I left Levi in charge, I thought it was time we put her leadership skills to the test." Boxman nods as does Venomous. 

"Very well. Shall we get going?" 

"After you PV." Boxman says with a bow holding the door open making Venomous roll his eyes with an amused smile a but walk to the garage. The two villains get into the car and begin their drive.

Venomous and Boxman reach the Italian restaurant just in time to be seated and served a bottle of wine. Boxman looks around at the other patrons but he notices that the restaurant is empty, Had Venomous booked the whole place just so he could have this talk with him? Oh, Cod he was really in for it now.

"Boxy." The sound of his name makes him focus on the man in front of him. "Are you alright you seem pretty tense." the professor points out, Boxman realizes that he was gripping the tablecloth and sitting rigidly in his chair. Boxman clears his throat and sits back in his chair taking his glass of wine. 

"Oh, Oh no I’m fine ha-ha." He laughs before taking a large sip of wine. "Just peachy, anyways!" before Venomous can get a word in he quickly grabs the menu and uses it as a shield. "What am I going to eat for dinner hmmmmm" 

Venomous frowns his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Boxman was acting weird, well weirder than usual. He shakes his head slipping on some reading glasses before grabbing his own menu glancing it over, he wasn’t really interested in eating. He honestly wanted to telll Boxman what he needed to say but maybe it would go over better after the meal. 

"I'll probably get the garlic noodles." Venomous says taking a sip of his wine.

Boxman laughs.

A little too much.

Stop laughing.

Thankfully a shaky waiter makes their way over, the waiter wonders how he managed to have such bad luck as he’s stuck in an empty restaurant with two villains, but hey at least he'll be getting paid extra. Well... at least he thinks so.

"Ah perfect." Venomous says seeing the waiter. "I'm going to have an order of the garlic noodles with roasted chicken. Boxy?" 

Boxman looks up. 

He... hadn't actually been reading the menu.

"Ah well! I will be having.... the err. Yes, give me a moment." he looks down choosing the first thing he sees on the menu. "I will be having the lasagna." he nods putting down his menu watching Venomous slip his reading glasses into his pocket.

"Right away sirs." the waiter says and practically runs back into the kitchen.

Silence fills the room as the two villains watch each other. Venomous raises a brow watching Boxman sweat. He has no idea what his deal is but he's sure he'll soon find out. 

"So...." Boxman lets out playing with the stem of his wine glass. "Were you able to Salvage your project?" Professor Venomous watches as his partner tries to awkwardly make conversation, he was torn between watching Boxy stumble through whatever it was he was doing, adorably so, or giving him a break and just answering the question. 

He decided to give him a break. 

"Yes actually, and with your technology i was able to infuse them perfectly. I have the final product should be done by the time we get back." he explained before taking a sip of his wine, Boxman is relieved to hear it went well, He, of course, knew it would go well as his technology is incredible and amazing but to hear he hadn't set PV back at all made him more confident. 

"Of course! I always put one hundred percent in my work!" Boxman gloats as Venomous watches amused. "I had no doubt that it would work perfectly with your needs!" He sweats a bit as he realizes he had stood up on the table glass of wine in the air in triumph. With a cough he sits back down. "I um... excuse me. I'm just glad that my... disturbance didn’t set you back too much." He drinks his wine.

Venomous shrugs.

"Well yes, I had the finished product before you barged in." He takes a breath trying his best not to sound harsh about it. "But it isn’t like it’s the first time you’ve barged in so I'm... more prepared for accidents now." his dark eyes watch as Boxman flinches at his response. 

Ah, he had discovered a sore spot for sure. 

He was about to comment on it, but was interrupted by their food arriving. Boxman has never been so relieved to see food before. The two villains watch as their meals were placed in front of them before the waiter shakily offers them some extra cheese or pepper before running back to hide in the kitchen with the rest of the staff. 

"Oh delicious! let’s hurry and eat before it gets cold!" Boxman announces voice slightly strained. Venomous watches as he digs in and with a sigh he begins to pick at his own food.

Venomous allowed Boxman 3 minutes of silence.

"Boxman." He says pushing his plate away and folding his hands under his chin. "About what I need to te-"

"We should go watch a movie after this!" 

Venomous raises a brow at his partners outburst.

"A movie? Why? You hate movie theaters." He sighs pinching the bridge of his nose now beginning to get frustrated. 

"Oh Well you know we never have time for ourselves, so I figured why not!" Boxman explains. "Or if you dont want to watch a movie we can do so many other things!"

"Boxy."

"Like steal a car, blow up Billiums yacht, or scare kids on dates-"

"Boxy..."

"Or we can even just mess with Gars c-"

"BOXMAN!" Venomous slams his hands on the table officially done with whatever said man was trying to do. "Why do you keep changing the subject!?" He growls sitting back in his chair. "I'm TRYING to tell you something important." 

Boxman's lip practically quivers, he can’t take the pressure and he practically leap across the table to latch onto the professor.

"I know! I just- Oh PV please don’t break up our partnership! I promise to do better and I won't mess up your projects anymore!" Boxman sobbed into his partners cashmere turtleneck.

"Break our- what are you talking about?" Venomous lets out genuinely confused. "Boxman- Boxy, is that what this is all about?" he pulls said man off him. "Where did you ever get an idea that I would be breaking off our partnership?"

Boxman just looks up at him with watery eyes so Venomous sighs and stands placing some money on the table, grabbing the rest of the wine. 

Instead of heading to the car though he walks across the street to a public park sitting Boxman on the bench handing him the bottle of wine and then sitting down himself.

Boxman sniffles and takes a large slug of wine before passing the bottle to Venomous who takes a drink too.

"Boxman... this is..." He sighs and takes another drink of wine. "I wanted to talk to you about my past.... It's... Embarrassing to speak about but I trust you and you deserve the truth." Venomous doesn’t look at Boxman as he speaks.

He tells him everything, about P.O.I.N.T, about being Laserblast, his strive for power and how it ended his career as a super. 

He told him of his months trying and failing to regain his lost powers and how those experiments turned him into who he is today.

By the time he was done the bottle of wine was empty.

The two villains sat in quiet, One processing the information the other trying to figure out how exactly to say the last bit of information.

"And last...." he sighs. "K.O. is my son."

"WHAT!?" Boxman jumped up on the bench. "That little Lakeplaza Loser is your-" He stops himself as Venomous begins to laugh.

"Out of everything I told you that was the thing to get a reaction from you?" the professor laughs relieving the tension in the air between them.

"Well to be fair I see no resemblance at all he clearly missed the good end of the gene pool." Boxman says with a huff crossing his arms. "Is it awkward to fight your son?"

Venomous shrugs.

"I think it was more awkward to try and figure out how to send child support." He answers. "I couldn’t exactly just send money so I had to get creative." 

Boxman nods sitting back down next to Venomous and the air gets tense again.

"Well... I don't care about all that stuff." Boxman suddenly says turning to Venomous and placing his hand over his. "We are partners now and that’s all that matters to me. Besides imagine the drama this will cause." he explains causing Venomous to chuckle and mean his head onto Boxman’s shoulder.

"Yes that's true, things will definitely get interesting from here on out." 

A more comfortable silence come down on the pair as they just enjoy the quiet night air.

"Do.... you want to head back now?" Boxman says face slightly red, from the wine of course.

"Mmm... let’s just spend a little bit more time here." 

Boxman smiles and finally relaxes staring up at the night sky.


End file.
